


Prick a Little, Talk a Little

by Truetomorrow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, No sex sorry!, UST, mentions of underage stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 10:09:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8886898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truetomorrow/pseuds/Truetomorrow
Summary: With his back to her, and his attention elsewhere, Hermione hears some very surprising news from her favorite ex-professor.





	

Sirius turns to his friend and arches an eyebrow at him. "Alright, Moony. You've been weird enough for too long now. I can tell you're stuck on someone, and you really need to man-up and just go for it!"  
"Sirius… I can't."  
"Moony. C'mon, it's not like it's one of the kids. What's holding you back?"  
"It's just… it's complicated."  
"Sweet Merlin. It is one of the kids. Which one then?" Sirius sits up straight and his eyes glow bright, so Remus knows he is fighting a losing battle, even as he tells himself he has to try anyway.  
"Sirius, honestly, it's just--"  
"Bet it's Granger." Remus's mouth snaps shut and he shoots a cold glare at Sirius, who shows no reaction. "Thank fuck! I was afraid I was the only one!"  
Now Remus’s jaw goes slack, "I beg your pardon?"  
With a wave of his hand, Sirius chuckles, "Oh come on, you know you've noticed the way her hair has sleekened and her body… well. Not to mention the fact that she's still so intelligent but not as bossy. Sexy." Eyeing his friend out of the corner of his eye, Sirius continues, dropping his voice slightly. "I'd bet she's still innocent, too…"  
Remus growls at the other man. "She's too young to think about her like that."  
"Not that that stops you, Moony!" Sirius laughs and rubs Remus's shoulder. "If you've thought about her even half as much as I have… well."  
Remus glowers, sitting tense as his friend massages his shoulders, and refusing to speak. Sirius, of course, takes this as permission to continue.  
"So, tell me, Moony... What thoughts have you been having about our dear, underage, Miss Granger?" A pause, "nothing? That's alright, I have no such qualms against sharing just what I'd love to do to--"  
"Sirius." Remus growls his name, both warning and plea. Sirius again ignores his friend.   
"Oh, yes, she would say it just like that. I must admit to wondering just how the lovely Miss Granger would sound as we introduce her to the pleasures she has thus far missed... Oh, yes, Moony." Remus groans and his head rests on his folded arms, "Both of us. Think she could handle it? I bet so. See the way she interacts with Ron and Harry? She knows how to manage men, and she is well due for some pleasure in return."   
Except for Remus's uneven breathing, Sirius would think his speech is being ignored. But no, glancing at his friend's crotch, Sirius can see Remus is not unaffected. Well neither is he. Remus jumps as he feels a warm hand palming his erection, glaring once more at the other man. Sirius sends him a thoroughly unrepentant grin and perches on the edge of the bed, barely taking the time to make himself comfortable before his hand is palming his own length. Releasing a low groan, Sirius looks into his friend's eyes as he pauses briefly to unbutton and remove his bottoms.   
Keeping eye contact, Remus shifts the chair so he has a better view of Sirius touching himself. On Remus’s bed. With a show of reclining comfortably, Remus licks his lips. "What would we teach her?"  
The smile that lights up Sirius's face, and the way his hand speeds up on his cock are well worth the twinge of defeat that Remus feels at admitting he, too, desires the girl. After all, there's no harm in a little talking about shared interests between friends. And Sirius proves himself to be reliably knowledgeable on this topic.  
It is only after Remus leans down to finish the job Sirius has been working on so diligently that grinning gray eyes meet wide chocolate eyes over the sandy head busy in Sirius's lap. He winks once before his head is thrown back in pleasure.   
Maybe Remus is right: talking things out does lead to solutions.


End file.
